Wakfu Fanfiction : fin alternative de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3
by LordBlackTiger666
Summary: (Et si Oropo se débarrassait de l'eliabombe sans se donner la mort avec Echo?) À l'origine, ça devrait être une BD! Mais comme j'avais des soucis pour le finir, je l'ai converti en fanfiction!


**Wakfu fanfiction : fin alternative de l'épisode 13 de la saison 3**

 _(Et si Oropo se débarrassait de l'eliabombe sans se donner la mort avec Echo?)_

 **Wakfu ©Ankama**

Dans le couloir lumineux du portail menant à l'Inglorium, Oropo ressenti une étrange sensation... La même sensation qu'il avait eu durant le combat : des souvenirs!

Non pas les souvenirs de Yugo auquel il s'était servi pour créer une boucle temporelle, ça non! Mais ses souvenirs à lui!

Oropo se souvenait des moments où il jouait aux cartes avec Ush, des moments où il s'occupait et soignait les animaux avec Coqueline, puis ceux où il trouvait et offrait des slips rares à Bump pour sa collection... Puis vint un souvenir précieux qui lui ait cher : Echo.

Au final, il n'était pas vraiment comme Yugo. L'eliotrope savait désormais qu'il avait sa propre personnalité, ses propres souvenirs et surtout... sa propre âme-sœur!

Comme s'il s'était libéré de l'emprise de l'eliabombe, il prit une décision.

Echo, toujours abattue, ne pût s'empêcher de verser une larme. Pensant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix d'avoir révéler le plan secret d'Oropo et d'avoir mis en sécurité la Confrérie du Tofu et la Fratrie... Il était vraiment allé trop loin...

Une main lui avait été tendue, Echo leva la tête. C'était Oropo qui la lui tendait. Il s'était raisonné.

-Tu viens? lui dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'Inglorium, tout le monde observa le portail en silence, guettant l'arrivée d'Oropo. Prêts à se battre s'il le fallait.

Amalia était justement fatiguée par ce combat et par toutes ces épreuves dans la Tour des rêves. Elle aurait bien aimé rentrer et voir si son père allait bien même s'il y avait de faibles chances…

La princesse sadida se plaigna lorsque Yugo lui avait répondu qu'il fallait continuer à se battre si jamais Oropo venait ici. Echo n'y était pour rien, elle avait aidé Evangelyne à accoucher, donc pas la peine de l'attaquer. Elle n'était pas si méchante contrairement à Toxine.

Soudain quelqu'un sortit du portail, c'était Echo! Suivi par Oropo!

Ce dernier avait repris son aspect normal : son corps ne brillait plus en vert émeraude, ses yeux ne brillait plus non plus. On pouvait à nouveau distinguer ses iris vert légèrement ternes. Ses cheveux sont redevenus courts et brun ternes. Ses ailes en wakfu ont aussi repris leur aspect normal, elles sont redevenus semblables à celles de Yugo. La Confrérie du Tofu voyait enfin à quoi il ressemblait exactement! Yugo, Amalia et, sans doute, Elely l'avait déjà vu de ce qu'il était maintenant.

Tout le groupe lança un regard furieux à l'eliotrope, prêts à en découdre tandis qu'Evangelyne protégea son bébé et recula.

-Quoique tu fasses, cria Tristepin à Oropo, nous t'empêcherons de détruire cet endroit et tuer les dieux!

Mais s'apercevant qu'il ne faisait rien, il douta. Peut-être un piège!

Tristepin regarda les mains d'Oropo, après qu'il lui ait demandé de les lui montrer et vit avec surprise qu'il ne l'avait plus!

-Bah, où est l'eliabombe?

-Quelle eliabombe?

Il faisait mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, l'air innocent et pourtant un gros «BOOM» sans que le son ne se finit - le portail de la dimension d'Oropo avait été détruite – se fit entendre.

Il ne s'imaginaient pas ce qui se passerait si cet objet avait explosé dans le Monde des Douzes. Personne n'aurait survécu! Brrr...!

-CETTE ELIABOMBE LÀ QUI VIENT D'EXPLOSER, hurla le iop avec grande stupeur. Mais pourquoi DANS TA DIMENSION? J'y comprends plus rien!

Oropo mit une main derrière la tête, complètement embarrassé.

-Bah… Je reconnais que j'allais faire une grave erreur… D'ailleurs…

Il soupira, baissa la tête et reprit en s'adressant aux deux groupes.

-Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous… en particulier Yugo… J'avais complètement craqué quand on était dans l'Hyper-zaap…

Ça, pour sûr qu'il avait craqué! Le «Pour qui te prends-tu?» n'était pas destiné au pauvre eliatrope mais plutôt à celui qui avait pété les plombs!

-Je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi, Coqueline, poursuit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les animaux…

La petite osamodas lui faisait encore la tête et préféra ne pas lui répondre pour le moment.

-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez en retour… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrais… Le mensonge… La manipulation… Je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné…

Echo le réconforta.

-Oropo…, intervint Yugo avant de le laisser finir.

-Et si je me suis ravisé c'est parce que mes propres souvenirs ont surgi dans mon esprit…

-Oropo, la seule chose qui est impardonnable c'était d'avoir tué les dieux et détruit l'Inglorium. Mais comme tu t'es ravisé…

Il sourit à l'eliotrope.

-T'es pardonné!

Tout le monde fût surpris, surtout Amalia et Adamaï.

Pardonner quelqu'un qui voulait tuer les dieux mais qui a changé d'avis à la dernière minute, c'était quand même assez risqué.

Oropo n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Tu le penses… vraiment?, dit-il plein d'espoir.

-Oui, affirma Yugo. Et c'est super que t'aies tes propres souvenirs! Ça fait de toi une personne à part entière, et non un reflet!

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'eliotrope. Ces paroles l'avaient profondément touché.

-Merci, Yugo! Moi qui croyais que tu nous avais abandonnés…

L'eliatrope le regarda comme s'il avait raté quelque chose.

-«Avais abandonnés»? Mais enfin… Je. N'étais. Même. Pas. Né.

En entendant cela, Oropo eut l'impression qu'on lui avait aspiré toute l'âme. Pourquoi personne n'avait précisé ce détail pendant son récit sur sa naissance? Ça ne faisait rien de mal de le couper en disant «Attends! Attends! Attends! T'es envoyé à l'Aube des temps au moment de ta naissance? Yugo n'était pas né à cette période! Abandonne ton plan et trouvons une solution simple!»? Mais non, ils laissent couler!

Pas très malin…

-Enfin bref…, reprit Yugo pour changer de sujet et se tourna vers ses amis. Acceptez-vous les excuses d'Oropo?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation pour certains comme Eva' et Pinpin.

-Je ne sais pas trop…, s'inquièta la jeune crâ. Et si jamais il recommencait?

-Eva' a raison!, renchérit le iop. Même si Oropo est sincère dans ses excuses, on ne sait pas s'il mijote quelque chose ou non…

-MAIS C'EST SINCÈRE!, protesta l'intéressé. D'accord, je peux comprendre votre méfiance mais bon… Je ne suis pas comme Qilby!

Et pour d'autres comme Adamaï et Amalia, ils acceptaient les excuses.

-Après tout, il a bien le droit une deuxième chance, dit le dragon.

-Oui!

Pour Amalia c'était du vite fait, ce qui agaça Elely.

«J'suis sûre qu'elle essaye de gagner du temps, se dit-elle.»

Oropo les remerciait de lui avoir laisser une seconde chance quand il se sentit à nouveau mal. Il «zappait» encore! Pour ne pas tomber, il s'était mis sur un genou, une main en poing sur le sol et l'autre sur la poitrine. S'il volait, il serait déjà tombé.

-ARGH!

Yugo sursauta en le voyant «zapper» comme ça. C'était plus violent que le précédent.

Echo, avec le coup de main de l'eliatrope, l'aida à se relever une fois que la crise est passée.

-Ouf… Ça c'est calmé…

-Oui, pour le moment… Au prochain… Je risques d'y passer pour de bon…

Yugo ne voulait pas le voir mourir sans rien faire alors il décida :

-Je vais t'aider! Je veux dire : ON va t'aider!

Le «on» c'était pour lui, Amalia, Adamaï et Dame Echo.

Oropo explosa de joie et de larmes. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-C'EST VRAI?!

Yugo acquiesça mais la joie d'Oropo retomba brusquement, se mettant en position latérale de sécurité, lorsqu'il se rappela de son souci.

-Mais le problème c'est que les dieux ne veulent rien savoir! J'ai tout essayé…

«Quel pessimiste! Ce n'est pas possible!»

-Alors? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer encore une fois! Dit l'eliatrope en se penchant sur l'eliotrope. 'Suffit de s'adresser au bon dieu! Et un seul!

Oropo se releva et regarda Yugo avec un drôle de regard. Pensant qu'il pensait que c'était lui, il précisa en corrigeant.

-PAS MOI! La Grande Déesse!

-Je sais! ,rigola Oropo. C'était juste pour te faire marcher! J'suis pas idiot!

Mouais. Pas sûr…

Sans prévenir, Oropo vola le bonnet de Yugo et le cacha derière lui.

-Alors? On y va? On y va? , se pressa l'eliotrope en frottant frénétiquement les cheveux de Yugo comme si c'était un chien-chien.

Moment d'embarras pour Echo, Adamaï, Amalia et le reste des deux groupes.

«Ça commence bien...»

-Ok! Ok! Laisse-nous juste le temps de nous reposer et après, on y va! Aïe! Aïe!

 **-Fin-**


End file.
